The Shadow Sins Deleted Scenes
by shrimpeater
Summary: The stuff that you don't see. Beware: If you have not read The Shadow Sins you WILL be lost. So go read it! Please.


A/N: Don't own FMA.

* * *

"Trouble in paradise?" A familiarly annoying voice came from behind her.

Envidia turned around quickly, getting into a defensive position.  
Envy was sitting on the open window sill, looking at her, his leg perched up as if he owned this place.  
"Of course there is trouble in Paradise!" Envidia dropped the defensive position and just became full blown mad. "Ty and Sar ratted us out to the public! Spacey and Sexxxy are on their side! And to top it off I am exhausted from all the work I have been doing for the past few days!" She heaved air into her lungs and exhaled loudly.  
Envy rummaged his hands threw his dirty hair and huffed, hiding his face for a moment. After that moment, he stood up and walked over to her. He was three inches taller than she was, so she was forced to look up at him as he walked closer to her. He closed the gap between the two and looked at her face.  
Envidia glared at him and then glared her eyes away from him.  
At this Envy lifted his hand to her chin and forced her to look up at him. His own violet orbs were staring at hers, he was studying her for a moment.  
"Killing people will do that to you, Firecracker." Envy smirked at the nickname he gave her.  
Envidia pushed his hand away from her, "You stalker! You've been following me around again!" She practically yelled at him, glaring up at him again.  
Envy shrugged, a grin planted on his face, "I thought this was a known thing Firecracker." He placed his hands on his hips, smirking at her.  
She growled at him, "And stop calling me Firecracker!"  
Envy chuckled sinisterly and then pivoted his body sideways, folding his arms and hiding his eyes with his hair, the smile going away.  
She raised a brow as he began speaking in a heavy tone.  
"Look, killing people isn't apart of who you are...you shouldn't do it. At all." Envy sounded serious. He looked down to her, his violet orbs looked hurt, "People like you shouldn't kill, it takes a heavy toll and you will feel the guilt of it forever." At that he turned to her again, now getting close to her, "And forever is a long time."  
They were now inches away from one another. Envidia was staring up at Envy, her eyes weren't narrowed, but rather shocked at his words. They sounded sincere.  
A warm feeling crawled over her face as he spoke in the heavy tone again.  
"And about Ty and Sar...I think you are right." He half smiled to her, resting his left hand on his hip. "You shouldn't have to hold down that platform by yourself anymore..I am on your side about this." He explained to her.  
For a moment, Envidia felt a flutter in her chest. She tightly shut her mouth, the blush deepened in color. She felt her arms wrap around her shoulders and her eyes not pulling away from him.  
She opened her lips slightly, her eyes now lowering the glare into a soft notion. "...I...thank...thank you" She finally stuttered.  
Envy watched her for a moment and put his hair over his face again, hiding it. "Yeah...don't mention it." He told her.  
Envidia caught a glimpse of a blush on his face as he turned away and looked towards the window again.  
Envidia suddenly felt a swell in her chest again as questions appeared in her mind. What if he left threw the window that he came threw? What if he went away?  
She immediately opened her arms and reached forward to him, wrapping her arms around his abdomen. Her face now rested on the low part of the back of his neck.  
Envy froze at this movement by her. He wasn't expecting it at all. He slowly brought his hands to hers, holding them.  
"Your hands are awfully cold for someone who's made of fire." He commented as he held her hands.  
Envidia shut her eyes and quietly hoped that he wouldn't go. "...Are...are you going to leave?" She asked him as he removed her arms from him, allowing him to turn back around to her. He lifted his hand to her head and moved the bandanna from her forehead, allowing the rest of her hair to fall down to her shoulders. He kissed her forehead, causing a blush to cover her face.  
"Yes...but I won't be too far. I watch you after all." He smiled at her, looking down to her.  
Envy pulled away and walked back to the window, he waved to her as he jumped out and hid down in a bush.  
Envidia rushed over to the window to look around, not finding Envy at all. She dropped herself to sit on the window sill, looking out into the night sky. "...My silent protector..." She whispered into the wind.  
Envy was sitting under the window, looking up at her. He smiled lightly, "...My firecracker..." he whispered into the wind.


End file.
